Not the Boy I Thought You Were
by The Emerald Gypsy
Summary: Raven has been feeling tired and not herself lately. None of the titans really want to know why simply not to get on Raven's bad side. All except Beast Boy. As he tries to find out, Raven and Beast Boy learn more about each other and maybe, just maybe something more than friendship starts to blossom.
1. Something's Wrong

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is Boneater and welcome to yet another new story... X) I've been watching Teen Titans (The original one) and I ship Beast Boy and Raven so much so yeah... XD**

Beast Boy sighed softly, walking down the hallway to his room. He couldn't help but look down Raven's hallway once more. He knew he had been doing that lately and he knew why. Raven hadn't exited her room the last week and when she did, she was tired and she didn't seem like she had the strength to get mad or annoyed at the green teen. He wanted to knock on the door and find out why she wasn't herself but the boy knew better then to go into her room.

His ears went down and he walked into his room, whimpering softly. For some reason, he needed Raven and he wasn't even happy when he was with his robot friend. He soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

 _ **Later that night in Raven's room.**_

Raven woke up once more, a series of coughing fits erupted throughout her body, causing it to shake a lot. It had been the third time that night. The lavender haired titan soon got it under control, closing her eyes and laying back, her hair plastered on her forehead with sweat. "Dang it." She muttered, looking out the window and at the water. The sun had began to rise and Raven groaned. She muttered a few curses under her breath, knowing she wasn't going to have a good day... Again.

The teen took off her white t shirt and her dark purple silk pajama pants. She didn't really enjoy sleeping in her uniform and she wanted to at least fit in. Even if no one saw. Raven pulled on her leotard as well as her cloak, pulling it over her head to hide her pale face and flushed pink cheeks. Her eyes were a bit red as well from the lack of sleep. She did prefer getting six hours or even more time sleeping but due to her cold, she couldn't, making her a lot more irritable.

 _I swear if Beast Boy is still up and he's making breakfast, I'm shoving that tofu down his scrawny little neck._ Raven thought to herself, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. She entered the kitchen, groaning as she saw Beast Boy there.

"Hey Rae. Want any breakfast?" The green boy asked.

"If I told you once, I've told you over a thousand times Beast Boy. I don't eat tofu!" She growled, her eyes flashing a dark red.

A sweat ran down Beast Boy's face. "Sorry..." He whimpered and looked down, his ears drooping. He then paused. "Well what do you want?"

Raven didn't respond, just going to her herbal teabags. She needed it to calm her down at the moment and if she could, she could maybe sneak in a couple of more hours of sleep if there wasn't any crime afoot. Then again, there was always crime. At least once per day. She held her head, her temples throbbing as another headache started to form.

"Hey Rave? Are you okay?" Robin asked as he entered the kitchen. "You don't look so good." Raven hadn't realized that her hood had fell off.

Beast Boy walked in front of Raven, also noticing her paler than usual face. "Yeah. He's right. You feeling alright?"

"Fine!" Raven yelled out louder than she had intended to. She sighed. "I have to be alone." She muttered as she started to escape, leaving her forgotten tea on the countertop.

Beast Boy looked at Robin and the leader of the titans just shrugged. "Maybe we should just leave her alone." The boy wonder suggested. Beast Boy looked to where Raven had retreated.

"Yeah." He said weakly and looked down.

Raven had entered her room, closing her door quickly as well as closing the blinds to her window, the sun annoying her as well as everything else.

 _They cannot find out that I'm sick._ She thought. She knew nothing bad could have happened but she hated to show weakness. _They cannot..._ Raven couldn't finish her thought when her legs gave out under her and she collapsed on the floor of her bedroom, her vision turning black.

The rest of the day, the titans didn't know what had happened, thinking that Raven was sleeping or something. Well, at least Robin thought that. The other three wanted to go and see if Raven was alright.

"Robin. Do you think we should look on friend Raven? She did not look very well." Starfire said as she stood behind Robin who was flipping through the television.

"For the tenth time Star, no. She just needs rest." Starfire grumbled and floated away, hating the fact that she didn't know whether or not Raven was alright.

Beast Boy was having none of what Robin said. Instead, he just knocked on Raven's door. "Raven. Are you in there?" When he got no response, he assumed she didn't hear him. "Raven?" He asked louder and then paused, hearing a very faint breathing. He grew worried and turned into a rhino, ramming the door down. He turned back to normal, seeing Raven unconscious. "RAVEN!"

 **And there you have it. Anyways, if you enjoyed punch the fav and follow buttons in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around. Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	2. Slade

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Boneater and welcome to another chapter. Thank you so much for the support and that was only the first chapter! It feels great guys :D I feel that I can connect to Raven the most that's why I did this... X) Favorites: Cali89, Juju007, KaitlynLovesYou, RavenFire2908, and SailorNeoQueen. Follows: GingaNinja977, SailorNeoQueen, and Sentinelipad. Seriously guys, the support has been amazing and thank you so much!**

The scream of Raven's name rang throughout the tower, alerting the other three. "Raven?" Starfire asked, immediately flying to the dark room where Beast Boy was holding Raven. She gasped and flew to the other side of her friend. "Raven!"

Cyborg followed with Robin and the robot went to pick up Trigon's daughter. He looked down at a shaking Beast Boy. "Cy... Is she gonna be okay?"

The robot shrugged. "I'm not sure BB." He started to go to the medical room when he felt Raven stir in his arms. He looked down at his fellow titan. "Rae?" He asked softly.

Raven slowly got out of his arms, standing up and holding her head which had started to pound once more. "Don't call me that." She muttered, her eyes closed. She opened the violet orbs slowly, looking around at the titans. She glanced at the door and sighed, sitting on the bed. The violet haired teen didn't make any remarks on how everyone was in her room. "Leave." She said softly and looked up. "Leave my room... Please." For some reason, she felt that she shouldn't be so mean to them, especially Beast Boy. They were concerned about her, making Raven feel a bit wanted.

The rest of the titans left but a certain green one stayed. "Rae. What happened?" He asked worried as he stepped closer to one of his best friends.

"Nothing happened." She answered quickly. "I mean... Nothing's wrong... I..." She sighed and pinch the bridge of her nose. "Just leave Beast Boy. If you are concerned about me at all, you know to leave." The teen looked down.

"Feel better Raven." He whispered and walked out the room. Raven used her powers to easily put the door back to its proper place and she looked out the window, seeing that it was well into the night. But she didn't feel tired. Instead she felt, warm inside.

 _What's happening to me? Is the sickness getting worse? No, that can't be it... Can it?_ She paused and growled, hating that she couldn't figure out what was happening. _I'll find out later._ She thought.

 **In Nevermore...**

All of Raven's emotions gathered around a whole new one. A purple pink one. Anger walked up to the new emotion. "Who are you?" She asked, turning around when she saw the original Raven enter.

"I'm Love." She answered with a wide smile. Happiness smiled back.

"Oh! I like her!" She giggled. Anger rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. You like everyone." She growled, flying to Happiness. Happiness didn't respond, just smiling at the new emotion. Timid backed up.

"Will you hurt us?" She asked. Raven walked up.

"No. She won't. She's part of me."

The yellow one walked up, circling the new emotion. "It seems that she expresses love. Something that Raven didn't have for a long time. Actually, if I remember, the last time we saw Love was..." She trailed off. "Whoops. She is a completely new emotion."

Coldness walked up. "Wow. I wonder how you can tell." She muttered sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked the purple emotion.

"I'm here because you love someone." Love directed towards Raven.

The Azarath's eyes widened. "I DO NOT love anyone! if I did, I should know!" She growled.

"Yes you do." The emotion answered. "Beast Boy!"

Back in the outside world, the titans were rudely interrupted by a crime alert. Cyborg groaned. "Why now?! It's three in the morning!"

The titans, every single one entered the main room. "Who is the one committing the crime now?" Starfire asked.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Slade." A single drop of sweat fell from Beast Boy.

"You mean the one who made you go with him. The one who captured Raven Slade?"

Robin nodded solemnly. Raven backed up. Truth be told, she was afraid but she didn't want to show it.

"Come on. We have to go." Robin said and the titans took off. They found Slade on a rooftop, chuckling to himself.

"Hello titans." He said, knowing they were behind him. "To who I owe the pleasure?"

"What are you up to Slade?" Robin asked, his rod in his hand.

"You'll find out soon enough." He chuckled and then attacked. A bright light came from his hand, throwing all the titans back. All except Raven. She was somehow expecting it. She watched as Slade walked up to her, grabbing her chin. She was paralyzed though. She could hear and see Slade but she couldn't move.

"That isn't an ordinary cold." He whispered in his ear. "You're the strongest out of all the Teen Titans. You will become my slave." With that, Slade disappeared and Raven crumpled to the ground, unconscious with all the rest of the titans.

 **And there you have it! If you enjoyed, hit the follow and favs buttons in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around. Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	3. Bright Blue

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is Boneater and welcome to another chapter. And oh my gosh, the support is amazing! Thank you! I thought this story wasn't going to be good. But I'm so glad you guys like it :D. This might a silly chapter... X) Favorites: Ssj Maggie, blueraven6. Followers: CollieA, SsjMaggie, bbraeeverybbday.**

Raven woke up slowly, sitting up. She looked down at her arms, seeing a dark blue light. She held her head, clenching her teeth and closing her eyes in pain. She looked up and saw her fellow titans stand up as well. Beast Boy watched as Raven walk away, none the others knowing the threat that Slade had told Raven. Raven had flew back to the tower, immediately going to her room. She didn't feel like talking to anyone and she just wanted to be alone.

Later that night, Raven was asleep in bed, drifting off. She apoeared in Nevermore once more and Happiness runs up to her, hugging her. "You're back! We've missed you!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I saw you a couple of hours ago Happiness." She sighed.

Anger, Smartness, and Timid walkes up. The grey emotion looked at Raven.

"Slade wants you as a slave Raven... You need to tell people."

Raven sighed. "No I don't nor do I want to. Ans you know why."

"But they can help you! Us! I don't know!" Anger growled, her eyes glowing a bright red. She growled and calmed down slightly when Happiness put a hand on the red emotions shoulder.

"Calm down Anger. It's not that bad. I just can't wait to hear more of Beast Boy's jokes." She laughed joyfully.

Raven blushed a slight pink, rubbing the back of her neck.

Timid walked up to Raven. "If Slade gets a hold of you... I'm afraid od what he's gonna do... He might..."

Anger than finished the sentence. "Kill you."

Raven woke up in her dark room with a gasp, tears in her eyes. She was afraid. She didn't know why but she was just terrified. She whimpered, closing her violet eyes and she laid back, kicking off the covers as she found herself too hot. "Slade." She whispered, her eyes glowing a dark blue.

Meanwhile in Beast Boy's room, the green titan was pacing back and forth. "I love Raven? I love Raven...? I love Raven! I can't believe it... I loved Terra before but..." he looked down. "But Raven is a lot hotter and... Oh, she's perfect." He muttered as drool rolled down the side of his mouth, his eyes turning into hearts.

He shook his head, seeing a bright blue light outside. His eyes widened when he saw a figure and he shrank back realizing it was Slade. He backed away and sighed, laying down on his bed and gripping onto a cloak that he had stolen, well Beast Boy liked to think of it as borrowed from Raven. He loved her scent and when she did smile, it took his breath away.

"I love you Rae." He muttered and soon fell asleep. He woke up th next morning, stretching and yawning. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, seeing Raven there. He knew something was wrong when she had her hood up. She usually kept it down when she was in the tower.

"Hey Rae. Is something wrong?"

"No." Was her simple answer.

Beast Boy walked next to her. "Come on Rave. You can tell me anything." He tried to persade her. He wanted to help and he wouldn't take no as an answer.

"No means know Beast Idiot. I would think even you can't be that dumb to not know that. Maybe you are."

Cyborg chuckled behind Beast Boy. "Burn." He laughed.

Garfield sighed. "Whatever Cy. Don't you have a car to polish?" He frowled, looking at his robot friend. Raven started to walk away and Beast Boy grabbed her, knowing he was going to regret what he was about to do. He took off her cloak, both him and Cyborg gasping at what they saw.

Raven had streaks of blue running throughout her body, her eyes glowing a bright dark blue. "Raven? What has happened?" Starfire asked as she flew it. "You are glowing like a glurmborg cyclops." She whispered, her neon green eyes widening in worry for her friend.

"It's just the cold." Raven lied.

"Yeah but people sneeze and cough and things like that. They don't glow a bright blue!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven growled. "And apprentally idiots like you don't shut up!" With that, she walked away.

Slade chuckled as he watched from afar. "My plan is working perfectly. She will be mine soon."

 **There you have it! I said it might be silly. Turns out it wasn't really. But anyways, if you enjoyed, punch the follow and fav button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around. Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	4. Hunt

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Boneater and welcome to another chapter.**

"Titans!" The boy wonder yelled throughout the tower. The four of the other titans appeared in the main room. "Slade's in the tower." Robin growled. "Spread out and try to find him." He directed each one of his team mates. Everyone except Raven had left. Raven had turned a deathly shade of pale, starting to shake and her heart started to pump.

"No. Not Slade." She whispered. She screamed out in pain, falling on her knees as her body, every inch of it glowed a bright blue. She fell on the ground, panting, her eyes clenched shut. She opened them as the blue light on her body started to dim and she watched as Slade walked up. He chuckled and picked up Raven, holding her in his arms surprisingly gently before disappearing in a bright blue smoke.

Beast Boy had stopped when he heard the scream and had ran to where Raven had been just a second ago. He saw the blue smoke disappear and his eyes widened. "Raven?" He turned around, running to get the other titans. "SLADE TOOK RAVEN! SLADE TOOK RAVEN!" He yelled, his arms flaying.

Starfire flew in front of Beast Boy with the rest of the teens. "Slade has taken Raven? We must get her back. We have lost her once before." The alien said, her voice quivering in worry. The titans nodded in unison, ready to start the hunt to find their fellow teammate and their friend.

Raven woke up slowly, trapping inside a container. It was filled with some sort of liquid but she was not inhaling it. It was like there was nothing but air in there. She stood up slowly, looking around where she was being held. It was a cave type room with water dripping from the ceiling. She saw a huge monitor screen, much like the television in the titan tower. She watched as Slade walked out with one person who was wrapped in several pages. She realized who it was instantly. "Malchior?" She whispered, eyes widening.

The man chucked. "Hello sweet Raven." He walked closer to the container and the violet haired teen backed up, tears in her eyes as she remembered the day when she had broken the curse.

"Don't come any closer." She said although it didn't sound stern at all. It sounded scared. Malchior was a very sore subject for Raven when he was brought up and now seeing him again, not in his dragon form, it had hurt Raven, a lot and it still hurt her knowing that she had given him everything he wanted.

The container disappeared around Raven and Malchior grabbed her roughly. It was completely different than when he first had held her. "Oh sweet Raven. Are you scared?" He asked coldly.

Raven closed her eyes, trying to get away. "Let me go. Please..." He didn't say anything, pinning her down on her knees to the ground. He held her there.

"I don't think so. You sent me back into the curse! I'm gonna return the favor... But in a different way." He wrapped a hand around her throat, squeezing tightly. Raven tried to get the hand away from her neck. She tried to gain breath as tears rolled down swiftly down her cheeks.

"Let her go Malchior." Came Slade's voice from behind. Malchior, unwillingly let her go. She started to cough, collapsing entirely on the ground. "I do not wish to kill her. I have something else in mind." Slade explained, walking next to the cursed man, looking down at the violet haired teen. "But you will get your revenge."

Slade kicked Raven hard in the stomach, sending her flying back into a wall. It left a dent in the wall from the force of the impact but since Raven had had worse, it didn't do any real damage.

Raven sat up, holding her head as she watched as Malchior walked up. She screamed out, the scream cut off completely.

Beast Boy was flying through the city as an eagle, trying to find Raven or any signs of her. Cyborg was driving in the T car while Robin was on his motorcycle. Starfire was flying next to Beast Boy. "Do you see anything?" Robin asked.

Starfire shook her head. "Nothing." She responded back in the comlink. "I fear that friend Raven is in danger though Robin. We must find her fast." Starfire caught something glint in the moonlight and she flew down to it, realizing that it was Raven's cloak.

"I have found something." She said quickly, gripping onto the cloak. It was torn and there was a blood stain on it. Beast Boy started to shake.

"We have to find her! We can't stop!" He demanded. He needed Raven to be safe. He needed to know that she was not in harms way. The titans nodded and they started off again. Beast Boy just stayed on the ground with the cloak in his arms.

"I love you Raven." He finally admitted. "I will find you. I promise."

 **I know it's a short chapter but there you go. Anyways, if you enjoyed, punch the fav and follow buttons in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around. Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	5. Betrayel

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Boneater and welcome to chapter five. The support has been amazing! Thank you guys so so much! You don't know how good it feels. Favorites: nitroslk and CrystalSparklez. Follows: CrystalSparklez.**

Raven grunted, landing on the floor once more, her leotard ripped as some black blood fell from several cuts and bruises on her body. She stood up slowly, trying to find strength only to be punched in the jaw, sending her flying back once more. "Remember, weaken her. Do not kill her." Slade told Malchior sternly.

The cursed man nodded, chuckling as he stared down at the helpless Raven. She laid there, shaking slightly. She still had her cold so that didn't help at all. She attempted to stand up, not being able to find the strength to and she fell on the ground, her violet eyes closing completely.

As soon as the teen had slipped into unconsciousness, there was a huge thud and dust came into the room. In came the rest of the Teen Titans. Beast Boy gasped, looking at Raven and tears formed in his eyes. "Raven!" He yelled, eyes starting to fill up with rage. "What did you do?!" He yelled out, running straight towards Malchior. He didn't even need to turn into an animal, the anger fueling him enough to punch Malchior hard and send him flying back. Malchior had hit the wall and fell on the ground, out cold. He turned around, seeing Slade. "You did this." He growled. "You'll never see the light of day again!" He yelled out, running towards the remaining opponent.

Slade had just simply stepped aside, chuckling as Beast Boy tripped on his own feet. "You are foolish boy. I will win. I will get what I want. This time, the titans will lose." He nodded towards a shadow and out stepped a rather large around the middle man. Control Freak. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire didn't even have time to react when energy flew through them, causing them to be controlled. Raven woke up slowly, looking at her friends and her eyes sparkled with some hope. That hope was soon shattered when Robin had walked up to her, grabbing her roughly and pulling her up.

"Look at you." He snarled. "Weak, pathetic. Useless. I don't even know why you're a member. You're horrible. You always get hurt and we always have to save you." The boy wonder growled.

Raven felt hurt start to form in her chest, grunting at a kick to her chest that sent her into a wall. She fell once more, getting on her knees. Starfire flew up to the Azarath, grabbing her by the throat and holding her against the wall. "It is true what Robin has said," Starfire's usually caring voice now dark and cold. "You are the weak one! Anyone could take your place. And someone will. You do not belong to the Teen Titans. You never will. You're always the mean one with the sarcastic tone! You are such a glorbnog!" She yelled out, her eyes glowing a bright green.

Raven somehow managed to get out of her friends grip. "Star. Listen. I'm sorry." She apologized, shaking in fear as her eyes widened, knowing what the alien intended to do. "I-" She screamed out in pain, shaking as several bolts went through her body. She managed to gain her posture but only for a couple of seconds when she started to fall forward. She felt strong hands grab her and hold her up. She barely looked at the person. She was afraid to. She felt that everything the titans had said to her so far was right. She felt like she was nothing.

"You know what I hate about you Raven?" She heard Cyborg begin. "That you always just say something. You never care about people's feelings. Let me tell you something. YOU ARE THE WORST TEAMMATE AROUND!" He screamed. Raven shook slightly, closing her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She knew who was coming next and she knew it was going to hurt the most. Her legs gave out under her, sending her to her knees. She felt a gentle hand on her chin, lifting her head up. Her violet eyes opened to see Beast Boy there. His eyes were cold and stern, no love. No care in them like there had been before. "I wish Terra was still on the team. She was so much better than you are. She was fun, happy. You're nothing like that! And to think that I cared about you! It was a mistake taking care of you! I should have just let you die!"

Raven screamed out, falling to the ground one last time, shaking with sobs. She couldn't do it. She couldn't take what her only friends were telling her. She cared about them and just hearing this crushed her. She was picked up, put back in the container. She was awake and well aware of what was happening. She opened her eyes, seeing her teammates following Slade. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm such an idiot. And if you guys could ever forgive me, I will make it up to you." She knew they couldn't hear her but when she did promise something, she always kept the promise.

As the remaining titans entered the dark room, they were immediately restrained against a wall. They shook their heads, the mind control disappearing as they realize what they had said to Raven. They were all left alone. "Did I really say that Raven was a glorbnog?" Starfire asked, tears in her eyes. She looked down. "I'm so sorry Raven."

"We all are." The half robot half human whispered.

"We hurt Raven too much." The boy wonder whispered. "We'd be lucky if she could ever forgive us." The only person out of them that wasn't talking was Beast Boy. He had hurt Raven. Again. Once when he had lost control and now. He looked towards where he thought the door was.

"I'll never forgive myself." He whispered, no one hearing it. He closed his eyes, tears flowing swiftly down his green cheeks.

 **And there you have it! Anyways, if you enjoyed, punch the fav and follows buttons, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around. Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	6. Saved

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Boneater and welcome to another chapter and guys, I know I keep saying this but the support is amazing. 12 favorites, and 10 follows and we're only on chapter six?! Amazing. Really truly amazing. Favorites: JoyIsMyName76, PencilSmart, and shadow165. Follows: JoyIsMyName 76, PencilSmart, and shadow165.**

Raven groaned softly, sitting up. She looked around, knowing she was in her mind. She stood up slowly, seeing several emotions walk up to her. Timid was shaking, tears in her eyes. Raven had fell unconscious once more from the beatings and this time had been the worst. So bad that she might fall into a coma or even die. The green emotion looked at Raven, noticing how tired and sad she looked. She gently caught Raven as she fell. Even in her unconsciousness, the violet haired teen was weak. Bravery picked Raven up, holding her as Raven's eyes closed completely. Timid whimpered. "This is bad... Isn't it?" The grey emotion asked. Bravery didn't answer. Happiness had went and fetched Knowledge, knowing that the yellow emotion could figure out what to do.

Knowledge walked up and Bravery set Raven down on a small bed, Knowledge looking her over. Her eyes saddened, knowing that the injuries could quite possibly lead to Raven's demise and all of them. After all, they were Raven's emotions. Without Raven, they did not exist.

Back in the real world, Slade walked down to the room where Malchior and Raven were. "Malchior!" He bellowed and the cursed man jumped back with a small shriek of surprise. "I said to weaken her! Not try and kill her!" Slade walked over to the member of the Teen Titans, looking her over. He sighed and shook his head. "A shame. She would have been the perfect weapon." He walked away, not bothering to look back.

"What should I do with her?" Malchior asked. Slade looked at him.

"Anything you want." Malchior chuckled and looked at Raven when he heard her groan.

Raven looked up slowly, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, starting to shake slightly. "Please. Don't hurt me... Please." She whispered fearfully. Malchior went to walk over to her when he was knocked out. Raven looked up, seeing Beast Boy.

"Raven." The green boy whispered, running to her and unchaining her, catching her as she slumped forward out of the chains. Her eyes closed as Beast Boy supported her. "I got you Raven." He whispered gently. He looked up, seeing his fellow titans run out of the room they were previously in. Beast Boy passed Raven to his robot friend. Raven was held gently and they all got back to the tower.

Raven was sent to infirmary as soon as they got there. Her magic wasn't working so she couldn't heal herself. Beast Boy stayed with Raven throughout the night as the others slept. He knew he should get her out of her clothes and get her cleaned up. And that was exactly what he did. He blushed many times throughout it though. 'She's so beautiful.' Beast Boy thought and when he got her completely dressed and cleaned, he leant down, gently kissing her. "I love you Rae." He whispered and then sat down on the chair next to the bed, taking her hand in his.

The next day, it seemed that Raven had started to get worse. A fever broke out, causing her to become extremely warm and pale. Beast Boy wasn't himself. He didn't bother to eat or even sleep, just looking over Raven. He stopped one day, looking up when he saw the monitor start to flatline. "Raven!" He yelled out, tears starting to fill his eyes. "No! You can't leave me! You can't!" He screamed out, shaking the violet haired teen. "You can't..." With that, he broke down, sobbing into the pillow. "You can't."

Beast Boy looked up, watching as Cyborg walked in, trying to get Raven back to life. The rest of the titans joined, looking over at their friend and teammate. Star closed her eyes, going into Robin's arms and starting to sob softly in his shoulder.

Cyborg stopped, watching as Raven opened her eyes slowly. "Beast Boy." She whispered. That was the first person she saw. Beast Boy walked over to her.

"Rae." He whispered, taking her hand gently in his. The team left the two alone. Raven looked at Beast Boy, her breathing heavy. She winced slightly, starting to get up and Beast Boy gently pushed her down. "Don't try to move." He said gently. "You scared us there Raven. Don't do that." His voice broke and Raven was shocked. She had never seen Beast Boy that upset. The sadness in the green titans eyes made the half demon want to cry.

"I'm sorry." She muttered softly. It was sincere, not monotone.

"Get some rest Raven." He turned around to start to leave, thinking that Raven wouldn't want him around.

"Wait!" She called out weakly. "Can you... Can you stay?" She asked, her eyes showing that she was afraid to be alone. It was Beast Boy's turn to be shocked. He then smiled and nodded. Raven moved a bit so Beast Boy could get into bed with her. When he did, she cuddled close to her teammate.

Beast Boy blushed a deep red when he thought he heard three words coming from the tired Raven.

"I love you."

 **And there you have it! If you enjoyed, hit the fav and follows buttons, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around. Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	7. Terra

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Boneater and welcome to another chapter! Happy Late Halloween to all the people who celebrate it and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while... Sorry :/. Anyways, let's do this!**

Beast Boy woke up slowly, pausing when he felt someone in his arms. He blushed a deep red when he noticed that it was Raven but he refused to back away. Instead, he just held her more. "I love you Rae." He smiled.

"Love you too Beast Boy." Came the small response. Beast Boy yelped in surprise and backed away suddenly. Raven winced and hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting to hear that from you." The green titan whispered, gently holding Raven in his arms once more.

"No. It's fine. I understand." Raven answered, turning around so she was facing him. She blushed a deep red. "As long as I'm with you, I don't mind." She said gently and soon fell asleep once more. Beast Boy chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Same with me Rae. Same with me."

A couple of days had passed and Raven was slowly going back to normal with the help of her fellow titans. Beast Boy more than any other of course. The two actually had became a lot closer and Raven opened up to him more. Beast Boy entered the tower one day. It had been a month since Raven and Beast Boy were dating. "Hey Rae." He smiled and walked over to her. She smirked at him.

Of course, the rest of the titans had found out and they thought it was sweet that the two were together. "Hey guys! Guess what?! Terra's planning to visit!" Beast Boy shouted happily. Raven stopped suddenly, her blood running cold. When Terra and Beast Boy had been going out, she was so jealous and now she hoped that Beast Boy wouldn't choose Terra over her. Raven stood up, grabbing her book and floating over to her room. Beast Boy paused and ran after her.

"Rae? What's wrong?" The teen asked.

Raven sighed. "Nothing Beast Boy. I just want to be alone." With that, she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy. "Dude! Cy! Did I say something wrong?"

Starfire and Robin had joined them. "You did do something wrong Beast Boy. You mentioned Terra's name. And now she's coming over." The boy wonder said. "I mean, Raven hates Terra and since you two had dated before and now you're dating Raven, Raven might feel kinda scared that you would take Terra back."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "What?! No! She's just a friend! I love Raven! Not her! I mean... I don't love her anymore and..." He started to ramble and then he stopped, realizing that they were outside of Raven's room. Beast Boy sighed and walked away. 'What have I done?' He asked himself.

 **Meanwhile in Raven's room**

Raven had heard the entire conversation and she broke down on her knees, shaking with sobs. "I knew something would go wrong." She muttered to herself. "Something always goes wrong!" Rage consumed her and several mirrors broke and many books fell to the floor as she lost control over her powers for several seconds. She gasped and then stopped, holding her head. "I can't do it... If Beast Boy takes Terra back then..." She shook her head, new tears in her violet color eyes. "I'll kill myself." She said softly.

Terra had visited the titans for over a week and Beast Boy spent a lot of time with the blonde, worrying Raven. She looked outside her bedroom window to see the two laughing and talking. She didn't do anything, letting depression take over her. 'Why did I get my hopes up so high? Why did I let myself believe I could be happy? That something in my life could go right?' She asked herself. She turned around, sitting down on her bed. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, her hood over her head. She hadn't taken down her hood for so long. Even when she was by herself. She had started to skip meals and she wouldn't leave her room unless it was an absolute emergency. Then again, Terra practically took her place when fighting evil, always getting to the villain first.

Unbeknownst to Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were quite worried about Raven, hoping that she was fine. "Shall I go see if friend Raven is alright?" Starfire asked the titans one morning. Beast Boy shrugged.

"She's fine Star. Don't worry about it." Terra laughed and kissed Beast Boy's cheek. Beast Boy blushed a deep red and Raven had just entered the room, seeing this. She stopped and turned around, exiting the room. No one except Starfire had saw.

"Friend Raven!" The Tamarainian yelled out before flying to Raven. "I am sorry about friend Beast Boy and friend Terra."

"Don't be." Raven said softly, eyes glistening with tears. "I've never had a chance anyways." With that, she flew into her room one last time, leaving Starfire completely worried.

 **I know the chapters are really short and I'm really sorry but I simply do not have the time to make longer chapters. I'm trying my best. Anyways, if you enjoyed, punch the fav and follow buttons, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around. Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	8. Why Would You Do This?

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Boneater and welcome to another chapter. Once more, the chapters will be short and I am so sorry about it but I am doing this at 1 am because I have no other time to do it so please forgive me and bare with me here.**

"Friend Raven! You must open up!" Starfire yelled out, knocking loudly on Raven's door for the fifth time that day. It had been around a month since Raven had last been seen by the titans and they were all worried. Well, all except Beast Boy. He was too busy with Terra. "Oh, friend Raven. You must answer the door..." Starfire fell to her knees, holding herself, fearing that the worst had happened to her friend. She grunted, her eyes glowing bright green and she blasted down the door, not caring if she was entering a room she was not supposed to go in. She needed to know if Raven was safe or not. "Friend Raven!"

Starfire floated around the room and then stopped all of a sudden, gasping. She flew over to Raven who was unconscious, blood pooled around her. "Raven!" The alien grabbed her arm gently, rolling up the sleeve and seeing deep cuts. She gasped once more, tears in her eyes as she realized that Raven had tried to commit suicide. She started to cry softly, gathering the half demon gently in her arms.

"Star. What's the matter?" Beast Boy asked, walking into the room. He was happy since he had spent a good day with Terra. Starfire turned around and set down Raven gently on the bedroom floor.

"It is you and Terra who is the matter!" The orange skinned titan yellow, her hands glowing with green starbolts. "Because of you, friend Raven has tried to commit the suicide! Friend Raven is dying because of you and Terra!"

"What?!" Beast Boy yelled, running to the unconscious titan and picking her up gently. He paused as a note came out under her cloak. There were drops of blood on it but Beast Boy slowly opened it was shaky hands.

 _Dear Beast Boy,_

 _By the time you read this, you probably found out what I've done and you will soon find out why I've taken my own life. I love you. Yes, you. Out of all the people in the world I choose you. You're funny Beast Boy and... Well, you're amazing. I've liked you for so long and the last couple of months since we've been together has been amazing. I don't even think it was a couple of months. But I don't care. The time was amazing Beast Boy but I am saying goodbye. When I saw you with Terra, it had broken my heart. Shocking that I have one. Isn't it? I grew jealous, wanting to kill Terra but I knew that would hurt you. Break you and that you would never forgive me. And that I would never forgive myself for hurting you in that way. I want you happy Beast Boy and me seeing you with Terra made me realize something. That you two are the perfect couple and that maybe, just maybe I did have a chance with you. But I guess we will never know. I love you Beast Boy. I've always had and I always will. Yes, even in death._

 _Love, Raven._

 _P.S. Don't ever stop being funny._

Beast Boy stopped, tears falling down. "Raven..." He realized that he had made the biggest mistake in his life. "Rae..." He knelt down beside the corpse of his fellow titan. His friend. His true love. "Raven. I'm sorry. I didn't know... I..." He buried his face into her chest, starting to sob softly, the cries making him shake. "I'm so sorry."

Starfire placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It is not your fault Beast Boy. It is Terra's fault. And Terra shall pay for this."

The green titan stood up slowly and nodded, growing stern. "I will kill her this time. And I will not hold back." With that, the two had gathered the remaining titans, all of them setting off to find the blonde. Terra turned around and saw Beast Boy, smiling widely.

"Hey BB! Good to see you again! Do you want to go to the movies? The new horror movies, Scary Movie Five is coming out." She smiled.

Beast Boy didn't answer, grabbing Terra by her shirt. "WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" He yelled out in rage, throwing Terra many feet away. Terra landed with a grunt, holding her head.

"Do what BB?" She pretended to act dumb but she knew very well what she had done.

"You took me away from Raven! Little by little and she took her own life! She's dead because of you!" He screamed, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

Terra then smirked evilly. "Good. I'm glad. She was no one good. No one special. She did not deserve you! You know who does? Me. Let's just put this behind us and forget about it."

"Forget about forgetting about this." Robin said, his voice stern. All the titans were pissed for the death of their fellow teammate and good friend. "Raven was and still is our friend no matter what! And you took her away! You are going someplace a lot worse than jail." The Boy Wonder growled.

Terra turned around, seeing SWAT appear and many police men. Terra was grabbed from behind and handcuffed. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS! ALL OF YOU WILL!"

 **I know. Don't hate me please. Anyways, if you enjoyed, punch the fav and follow buttons, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around. Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	9. Revenge

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Boneater and welcome back to another chapter. And thank you guys so much for all the support! It's amazing. This chapter will be kinda sad but yeah...**

Robin looked up, seeing every one of his fellow teammates enter the main room. Well, everyone except Raven. All the titans were dressed in black and they were having trouble keeping their tears at bay. "Come on guys... We have to go." Robin whispered.

Starfire floated to the leader. "Friend Raven is going to come back? Correct?" She asked softly, her voice quivering. The boy wonder looked down.

"I'm not so sure Star."

The titans soon arrive in a church and there lay Raven in front of the room. She was completely in white and if it wasn't for the fact that her chest wasn't rising and falling, she could have just looked like she was sleeping. Beast Boy walked up to her, tears in his green eyes. "Rae." He whispered. "Raven. I am so sorry! You have to forgive me! You have to come back!" He fell on the ground, shaking with sobs. "I love you."

Cyborg walked up, placing a hand on the changeling's shoulder. "Come on." He whispered. "She's gone and we can't do anything about it."

A couple of months had passed and Beast Boy no longer left his room. Only when there were threats. Even then, his heart wasn't in the battle. His heart had went with Raven when she had died. Beast Boy grunted as he landed with a thud on the ground. He held his head and saw Terra fly up to him. The blonde grabbed the teen by his shirt. "FIGHT BACK!" She yelled at him. "You're being pathetic."

"I don't care. You can kill me. I can finally be with Raven now."

"WITH THAT WITCH?! SHE HAD NOTHING IN COMMON WITH YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT! WE ALL KNOW THAT!" Beast Boy then growled and he only saw red.

"SHE WAS SPECIAL TO ME! SHE WAS THE ONE I LOVED! SHE WASN'T A TRAITOR LIKE YOU! WE MIGHT HAVE MORE IN COMMON BUT THAT DOENS'T MEAN I HAVE TO LOVE YOU! I CAN LOVE WHO I WANT TO LOVE AND NOTHING, NOT EVEN YOU CAN CHANGE THAT!" Terra didn't even have time to respond when she felt Beast Boy's foot collide with her chest. That kick broke several of her ribs and she fell down, coughing up blood and tears formed in her blue eyes.

"Beast Boy. Stop." She whispered weakly. He didn't respond, just grabbing her shirt.

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU HURT ME! I FORGAVE YOU FOR THAT BUT I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING RAVEN!" He punched her across the face, satisfied a bit when he heard a sickening crack as her nose broke. The teen kicked her back once more and she flew into a building and the structure fell on top of her.

"Beast Boy! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She yelled out when he grabbed her once more. He didn't even bother to pay attention. He was only thinking of avenging Raven.

"Never." He snarled and threw her across the city. He turned into an eagle and then swooped down, turning back into a human and he gazed down at the blonde. Terra was shaking, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks. She was bruised and bloody but Beast Boy didn't care. Why should he? It was her fault that Raven. His Raven was gone. He then stomped his foot right on her chest, causing her to break several more things.

"Beast Boy! You must stop!" Starfire yelled out.

"You're killing her!" Robin screamed and ran to his teammate.

"I don't care! Raven's dead! Raven's death is on her hands and her death will be on mine!" Beast Boy shrieked and the last thing Terra saw was the green teen's foot coming straight at her head before her world went black. He had killed her. Beast Boy didn't look back twice, just turning into a hawk and flying to the tower. He turned into a fly and entered Raven's room. Fresh tears popped up and he sat down on her bed. "Raven." He muttered softly, starting to weep. "Raven... Raven... Raven..." He kept muttering her name. He wanted comfort but he knew his friends couldn't give him the comfort. There was only one person who could and he knew that person wouldn't be able to. Never ever again.

Raven had comforted him when he had almost killed her. When the beast was unleashed and when Terra broke his heart. He needed that comfort once more.

Beast Boy looked up, seeing a white glow in front of him that slowly turned into a figure. Raven. She smiled at him. "Hey Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Wha-? Raven? Are you... are you real?"

The violet haired teen shook her head. "I am not. Well, not until you take my hand. Then you shall come with me. You will be at peace with me. I love you Beast Boy." With that, she held out her hand for the teen to take. Beast Boy paused, not knowing what to do.

"Will I die? If I go with you?"

Raven nodded. "You will. That's the only way you can stay with me. I cannot come back." She held her hand out more and Beast Boy hesitated before...

 **And there you have it! Anyways, if you enjoyed, punch the like button, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around! Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!  
**


	10. Was It Really All A Dream?

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Boneater and welcome to another chapter! Lez go!**

Beast Boy paused and then slowly stood up, walking to Raven and taking her hand. Raven smiled and then screamed out. "Raven?!" Beast Boy yelled, completely surprised and worried. "RAVEN?!" He screamed when a dark light started to come out of her mouth and eyes. Beast Boy yelled out, waking up with a gasp. He looked around and then held his head. All of it had been a dream. "No... Raven..." He was hoping that it was all a dream. That Raven was asleep in her room. He paused and looked at the time. 1:00 p.m. Now he hoped that she was in the main room, reading or something. He just wanted her to be fine.

The green teen slowly walked downstairs and sighed in relief when he saw the back of her head. He blushed and walked away, back into his room. "It was... All a dream?" He asked himself. "But it seemed so real. It seemed..." He closed his eyes. The truth then hit him in the face. How much he wanted Raven to be safe when he woke up. "I. I can't love Raven. She's weird and creepy and..." He stopped himself. "I loved Terra but. No... I love Raven. I do. And I will protect her no matter what." He promised himself and he promised Raven although she didn't know that.

It made sense that it was all a dream. _I mean, none of it made sense and... I wouldn't blame Terra for that. Nonetheless kill her and I highly doubt that Raven would kill herself over jealousy._ He shook his head and then let that thought settle in slowly. _Would she? I mean, I guess I know why she always hated Terra but... Then again, Terra did betray us and I don't blame Raven for wanting to kill her. But she wasn't jealous. Was she?_ He sighed and ran a hand through his green hair. The teen stood up and walked down to the main room, grabbing tofu out of the fridge.

"Hey." He heard the monotone voice that came from Raven. A small blush formed on his cheeks. She said hey. And to him! He smiled a bit and sat next to Raven.

"Hey Rae." Raven growled slightly under her breath and sighed. "Oh. Sorry. I meant to say Raven." Garfield quickly apologized. The dark teen sighed, a bit irritated.

"Whatever." She muttered, going back to her book. Beast Boy sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do now.

 _Tell her that you like her... No. Wait. I don't even know if I like her in that way. Maybe I do... Maybe I don't. I'll have to wait... Have to wait to see if it's true._ He stood up and headed into the kitchen where he saw his robot friend doing the dishes.

"Hey Beastie." Cyborg smiled when he heard him enter.

"Hey Cy." He answered back cheerfully. He took a bite out of the tofu. He liked to eat it like that every now and then. Although it didn't really taste like anything, it was satisfying for the titan. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Washing the dishes. Duh. It's my day today. Remember?" Cy asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow at him. "Anyways, what's with you? I saw you blushing when Raven said hey to you."

Beast Boy blushed more. "Nothing." He muttered and looked down to the floor.

"Come on ya little grass stain. You know you like her." He winked and nudged Beast Boy. Beast Boy sighed and gave in. But only slightly.

"I like her a bit more than a friend but I'm not even sure if the feelings are real or not. It might not even be true. It might just be a crush that will only last for a couple of days. I mean, I had this weird dream where Raven was hurt and I protected her. We slept together. I dated her and then went back with Terra. She committed suicide because of it and then I killed Terra and..." He shook his head. "It was crazy."

"What was?" Asked a certain half demon from behind. She had only heard the last part. Beast Boy yelped and jumped up.

"Uh! Nothing! It's just crazy how Cyborg can go in water and not... Ya know."

Raven raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You do know that he's waterproof. Correct?"

Garfield chuckled nervously. "Yeah... Anyways, see you love. I mean, Raven!" He ran out of the room and smacked himself on the forehead. _You idiot! You called her love! I used to call Terra that! That probably brought back memories for her!_

Back where Cyborg and Raven were, Raven blushed deeply and pulled on her hood. "What was that about?" Cyborg asked.

Raven just shrugged. "No clue." She muttered and walked away.

 **And there you go. I got a comment saying that it kinda skipped around and that's what I thought and I don't wanna redo the whole thing but I do just wanna continue the story and make the first couple of parts a dream. It'll get better and hopefully the chapters will get a lot longer. If you enjoyed, punch the like button, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around. Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	11. Leaving

**Kapwoosh! Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Boneater and the only reason I haven't been updating that much is because of school and my computer has not been working. At all. Anyways, lez go!**

 _Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. "Raven? Are you in there?" He asked. He heard crying inside the room. "Rae? Are you- are you crying?" There was no response but the sobs had died down. "Raven? Are you okay?"_

 _"Yes." Was the simple response. Raven never showed her emotions and she definitely wasn't going to start now. "Why? Why do you care? Why would you care about a_ creepy _girl like me?" She snapped and Beast Boy knew she was angry at him._

 _"Raven. I'm sorry. Truly I am. You know I would never mean to hurt you! It was an accident! It just came out Raven!" Beast Boy started to stammer, not being able to get the words out. He then sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry." He muttered once more.  
_

 _"No. You're not!" Raven growled through the door and Garfield winced at the tone she was using. "You said it before Malchior came and you said it again! You said it like I shouldn't be alive! Like being creepy is a horrible trait. You know what Garfield? You're a jerk. Don't talk to me. Don't touch me! Don't even look at me because if you do, I will kill you." The green changeling knew that the threat was not hollow. That she would fulfill it. He just nodded, gulping and walking away. He entered the main room, seeing Robin standing there._

 _"Well. Did you apologize?" The boy wonder asked his fellow teammate. Beast Boy didn't respond, tears in his eyes. "Answer me."  
_

 _The teen sighed. "Yes. I did apologize. She wouldn't accept the apology. She threatened to kill me if I looked at her, touched her, or talked to her." Beast Boy sat down on the couch, just pushing the video game controller away. "I love you Rae. Why can't you understand that?" He asked softly to no one._

Beast Boy woke up slowly, looking around his messy room. "I do love Raven. I do..." He finally realizing. "I..." He shut his eyes. "I might even love her more than I loved Terra." He walked to the kitchen, seeing Raven sitting at the table and drinking her herbal tea with a good book in front of her. Raven looked up, just nodding at her friend before looking back at her book, her eyes moving as they gazed over the words.

"Raven? Can I ask you something?" Beast Boy asked softly, sitting down next to the violet haired teen. She just sighed.

"What is it?" She asked. She was a bit annoyed from being pulled away from her book. Beast Boy looked at her.

"I think I have a crush on you." He said. Raven didn't say anything, just pulling on her hood to hide a deep blush that was forming on her cheeks. She closed her book and stood up, walking away. Beast Boy sighed and looked down.

'Dang it Gar. You messed up.' He thought to himself. He sat down on the couch, huffing. Cyborg sat down next to his friend.

"Hey grass stain! Wanna play Mega Monkeys IV?" He asked, looking at him. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Not in the mood."

"Come on. You're always in the mood." Cy said. "I'll go easy on you this time."

The green titan growled. "I SAID I'M NOT IN THE FREAKING MOOD! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Whoa. Calm down grass stain." Cyborg muttered, grabbing the controller. "Go and be mad in your room or something. I don't wanna hear anything."

"Yeah. I'll just go do that tin head." Beast Boy walked away, growling to himself. He entered his room, throwing several things to the side. He was pissed at himself. No one else. Just himself. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MESS UP?! WHY DID YOU JUST TELL HER?! WHY?! THIS IS WHAT YOU DID WITH TERRA ONLY RAVEN WON'T ASK ME TO GO OUT! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Beast Boy then froze when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, seeing it to be Raven. "Oh! Hey Rae!" A single nervous drop of sweat fell down his face. "Did you hear anything?" He asked.

Raven just shook her head, her hood up. She handed him a letter and walked away. Beast Boy looked at the purple envelope, confused. "Wha-?" He paused and went back into his room, closing the door behind him and opening the letter.

 _Beast Boy_

 _I'm giving a letter like this to everyone. Of course, yours will be slightly different but I am leaving. I cannot control my emotions any longer and you telling me that you had a crush on me made my emotions get out of control. True, my father is dead but that doesn't mean I don't have a hard time getting them under control. I'm gonna be gone for a couple of weeks. A month at most. Don't worry and don't take it personal._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Raven._

Beast Boy sighed after reading it. "Of course." He muttered. "Just my freaking luck." He didn't rip out or crumple up the letter. Instead, he just gently placed it in an empty drawer, writing a note to himself telling him not to put anything in it. He went downstairs, seeing Raven leaving. "Wait!" He yelled out, running to Raven and hugging her tightly. "I love you." He whispered and he saw Raven blush a deep red.

Garfield waved at Raven with the rest of the Titans and Raven disappeared in a small black portal. Beast Boy sighed, looking down, his ears drooping and he walked away, back into his room where he stayed for a couple of days. 'This is gonna be a long month', he thought to himself.

 **And there you have it! If you enjoyed, punch the fav and follow buttons, in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And highfives all around! Kapwoosh! Kapwoosh! And if you ever wanna chat on omegle, just type in Boneater in the likes and yeah. And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	12. On The Hunt

Four weeks had passed since Raven had went on her 'trip'. The titans actually missed her a great lot. Life went on as normal for them though although the arguments at breakfasts debating whether or not to have tofu meat or real meat became less frequent. They trained, they ate, they battled the villains and Beast Boy, believe or not, was depressed. He was lonely and he hadn't felt this way since Terra had betrayed them. He wanted, no, _needed_ Raven back and he hoped that she would be back in a week or so. Something along those lines.

The Boy Wonder entered the common room one day, a letter in his hand. "Guys. I got something and it's from Raven." Beast Boy was the first one to get there.

"What does it say?" He asked, his voice increasing in hope that the letter said the violet haired titan would be back soon.

"Calm down." Robin answered, opening it. "I just got the change to open it." He then started to read aloud,

 _Dear Titans:_

 _I am in need in help. I know, heck of a way to actually start a letter. But nonetheless, it is true. I've been captured by Slade and have been taken somewhere near Gotham. I'm not sure why he would travel all the way to Azarath and I'm not even sure how he got there. That's not the point. Please hurry. I've read several things and it does not seem he captured me just to let me go. Just please hurry._

 _Raven_

Cyborg, half way through the letter had already started searching on the computer. "No one is hurting my little sister." He growled, typing in several things quickly in the piece of technology, watching as many things popped up. He saw Slade's symbol, just as Raven had said appear in Gotham.

"Great. Batman's city." Robin muttered. He had created the titans to get away from the playboy Bruce Wayne but now it seemed as though he had to go back. Well, he needed to. He would help a teammate in need no matter what.

"It doesn't matter Robin. Just let the sidekick thing go." The green changeling snarled at his leader. "Raven's in trouble and I don't care if you have something against Batman, we're going to get her!"

"Chill BB." The half man muttered, burning a disc and inserting it into a slot in his chest. "We're going to find her. And I know just the way to get to her." Cyborg said, grabbing the keys to the T-Car and a portable charger. It wasn't exactly a short distance from Jump City to Gotham City and Cyborg was definitely going to have to have juice if they were going to defeat Slade.

Beast Boy ran to his room in a haste, grabbing a single small box. "We'll find you Rae. And I'll show you how I truly feel." Garfield muttered to himself before slipping the box into his pocket and walking away. He entered the T-Car with the other titans. He looked to left where Raven would usually sit and seeing it was empty made his heart break ever so slightly. The trip to Gotham took five hours and by the time the titans got there, most were asleep. The only two that were awake was Cyborg because he had to drive and Beast Boy, simply because he was too worried to actually fall asleep even though his fatigue was major. The leader and the alien girl was awakened and Robin groaned. He stepped out of the T-Car to immediately see the Dark Knight appear in front of him.

"Robin. What are you doing here?" Batman inquired, his voice dark, like always. "You're supposed to be in your city. Not mine." He nearly snarled.

The Boy Wonder's face twisted into a grimace at the tone his former mentor was using. "I came here only because one of my teammates was captured. No other reason." He explained, his tone harsh and sharp as well as cold.

"Watch it Richard." Bruce warned behind his mask.

"Look." Cyborg interrupted. "We don't have time for this discussion. We have to find Raven and save her and then we'll be out."

"Who took her?" Bruce asked, his tone growing softer by only slightly as his gaze moved to the half man- half human.

"Slade." Was the simple answer.

Batman slowly thought, having not heard the name before. He processed it rather quickly. "You mean Deathstroke. You know him as Slade. I know I'm as Deathstroke. He's been committing several crimes in the city and I can't catch him. He's been stealing several things. I'm not entirely sure what but I do believe that the items he's taken are sharp."

With that, the green titan's blood ran cold. "You mean... Knives and... Stuff like that?" Beast Boy questioned, his voice quivering in fear of the thought what Slade might do to the one he had grown to love. He had lost her once when she became the portal and he had lost her several ties in the dream many nights before. He wasn't about to lose her again. Never again. He would protect the dark teammate with every last breath in him.

Bruce nodded solemnly. "You better start looking. I can get the Justice League to help if you want it. But I think you'll need it more." He threw Robin a look the Titan's leader was too familiar with and Robin scowled back.

"We can use all the help we can receive." Starfire said, her voice quite low. "I wish to get our friend back very soon."

Batman nodded. "Then follow me." With that, he turned around, walking away with the four titans following closely behind, each one worrying on what might happen to their friend if they didn't arrive in time.


	13. Help from a Bat

"When was the last time you saw Raven?" Bruce asked, punching in some letters on his computer.

Robin walked up. "About a month ago," he responded back. "How about I do it?" He suggested. "I think that I might be able to locate her better. After all, I have spent a long time with her."

"I don't think so Robin," came the swift response from the Caped Crusader. "I highly doubt you know how to work this. Even if you did, I don't particularly trust you not to break it. Last time you did touch something of mine, it completely broke. It led to a disadvantage in battle," he explained coolly, his voice stoic.

Robin's eyes narrowed underneath his mask. "That was five years ago!" He snapped angrily. "It was my first time anyways," he snarled, his temper rising.

Starfire hovered over to Batman. "Please, must you be so mean to my teammate?" The alien princess asked softly. "He did not wish to anger you. We just want to find our friend."

Bruce nodded at Starfire, causing Robin to become shocked. 'Are you freaking kidding me right now?!' he thought angrily himself.

"Do you have anything that I could help use to track her?" Batman asked, turning around to the four remaining team members.

Garfield walked up, handing him Raven's communicator. "That's all I have," he whispered, his ears dropping. "I'm not sure if that's enough or…"

"It's good enough. Just so I know where she could be," Bruce sighed. He spent the next half hour taking information from the team, asking where she usually went and things like that. He also asked if there was anything strange happening to her.

"Wait a second," the half man said suddenly, opening the slot in his chest and taking out the disc. He handed it to Bruce. "I forgot I had this. This is what we found out where he last was. I'm not sure if it changed but it's a start," he explained.

Bruce nodded and inserted the disc into the computer, watching as several images on the screen popped up. The Slade symbol was gone, just as they suspected. "We can still go there to see if he left anything behind that would be of help. We could use anything we get. I might ask J'onn to perhaps search for them as well. I could get Diana to help. Superman is on a mission however."

"Who is Diana?" Starfire inquired, looking down at Robin.

"She's Wonder Woman as well as Batman's little girlfriend," Robin snickered.

"Richard," came the sharp snap from Bruce, immediately shutting the teen up. "We're not dating, we're not a thing. Dating in teams always leads to trouble," he snarled.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Enough with the love drama! Come on! We need to get Raven!" He yelled, anger flooding throughout his body. He had wanted to go and find Raven as soon as possible and he knew that the other parts and time was necessary. But now that Batman and Robin were arguing over a stupid love thing, he was just getting impatient.

"BB's right," Cyborg stated, taking the disc out and inserting it back into the slot in his chest. "We should get moving. We don't even know if she's alive or not," he stated, flashing a sincere look to Beast Boy who simply ignored it.

"Yeah, let's go," Robin agreed, more than anxious to get away from Batman.

…

"Get up!" Terra yelled out, kicking Raven away once more. "You're weak! Pathetic! I don't know how you're still part of the Teen Titans!" The blonde snarled and walked over, pulling Raven up by her cloak.

Raven stared up at her with her violet eyes, blood rolling down from the side of her mouth. Her leotard was ripped in several places, bruises scattered along her body. Terra shoved her away, yellow engulfing surrounding pebbles, rocks, and boulders, aiming them all at the half-demon.

"Enough Apprentice," came a voice that Raven was too familiar with. "You've done enough. We still want her alive, keep that in mind Terra."

The blonde sighed. "Yes," she whispered, looking down at the teen who was struggling to sit up. She felt surprisingly gentle hands grip onto her arm and help her sit up. She felt a hand go under her chin, lifting her head up and she stared at Slade, her eyes tired and pained.

"Your friends will come. They will not succeed however," he smirked under his mask. "They will die. You'll watch them die… You are the bait and guess what? You'll be the downfall of the Teen Titans."

Raven shook her head weakly. "N-no. They will defeat you. They will!" She started to stand up but a sharp smack across her cheek sent her to the ground once more. Raven coughed, holding her side, tears threatening to overflow. She laid there, breathing heavily. She was more than certain she had a punctured lung for it hurt every single time she took a breath.

"This could all be avoided. All the pain, all the suffering. You can't escape faith Raven… But you can prevent the torture. Just cooperate and perhaps I'll give you a real bedroom. Some food maybe." Slade chuckled. "Sweet dreams," he laughed and then closed the dungeon door, walking away with Terra.

Raven laid there, finally letting the tears fall. "Beast… Boy…" She whimpered and closed her eyes, collapsing on the ground, unconscious.


	14. Armies on Both Sides

It took a good two hours to get everyone rounded up from the Justice League that could help with Raven. Well, everyone who was available. They included Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Batman even managed to get Boston Brand to help.

Robin was not fond of the idea that Batman was the one leading them into this battle. He thought that he should do it, considering that it was his teammate who was in peril. He would even be happier with the Man of Steel, the leader of the Justice League, to take over. He just wanted someone else rather than Batman leading him and his team. He kept muttering sour words under his breath, more than anxious for them to get Raven back and for him to just leave the team alone.

"Robin, are you not joyful that we are receiving help in order to get friend Raven back?" Starfire asked softly, pulling him to the side.

"I am Start… I am more than happy. I just hate it that he's in charge again. It's annoying and I've waited so long to actually get away from him only to be brought back again. I'm sorry Star. I just hate it," he explained.

Starfire nodded and then turned around, giggling a bit as she watched Cyborg. "I think Cyborg has developed the crush, correct?" She asked, looking at a blushing Cyborg who was talking to Wonder Woman.

Bruce was wearing a grimace, obviously not happy of Cyborg's choice of woman.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at Bruce's face. "I think he's ticked off about Cyborg. But who can help it? Diana is hot. So are you Start," he laughed, seeing the look in Starfire's eyes. "I'm just saying."

Starfire then smiled widely. "I must agree. She is the hot, am I correct?" She asked. Robin's cheeks turned pink slightly and he didn't say anything more.

…

A sharp pain exploded in her shoulder and Raven screamed out, a black fluid escaping her body. She laid there, shaking more than ever, tears rolling swiftly down her pale, now paler, cheeks. "S-stop. Please," Raven muttered pathetically. She couldn't take anymore. She was certain one more blow would render her unconscious and she was more than terrified that she may never wake up again.

"I'll see," came the reply from the blonde. She smirked before flicking a small pebble at Raven, walking away with that. She would finish her off when the Titans got there. It would be more fun anyways and Terra was all about fun.

There was a soft sigh from behind. "Terra, Terra, Terra. Why don't you save some more for the both of us?" Malchior smirked from behind. "I would assume that by now you know how much we enjoy the pain and suffering from others. Am I right Slade?... Slade?"

There was no response from the man behind the mask because he had suddenly pulled up a video on the monitor. Robin was standing there. "Time is running out Slade," the Boy Wonder snarled. "Give us back Raven or we'll come and get you."

Terra laughed humorously. "You and what army? The Baby Titans?" She snickered.

A small smirk formed on Robin's face. "Us and the Justice League." The image then moved to show the rest of the Teen Titans with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. Boston Brand was there but he wasn't seen for he was a ghost.

"One last chance Slade. Give us back Raven."

Terra turned back to Slade, fear quite evident in her eyes.

"Let them come and let them fight. We have a small army of ours," Slade muttered before walking up and turning the monitor off.

"What was that?! We can't take on the Justice League by ourselves!" Terra yelled. "And we're barely an army."

A chuckle so dark that it sent shivers down Terra and Raven's spines came from Slade. "Oh, no. We do have an army. Follow me my fellow comrades," he smirked under his mask, turning the lights off to the room and exiting with the other two villains.

Raven, having seen the video, was beginning to have more and more hope, only for it to be shattered with fear when Slade said that he had an army of his own. "Please tell me it's nothing bad, please tell me it's nothing bad, please tell me it's nothing bad," Raven kept repeating to herself until unconscious took her away once more.

…

"So who else can we get?" Cyborg asked, sitting up for Robin had said that there were a couple of more people that they can recruit.

"We can get Titans East. That includes Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas Y Menos, and Aqualad. That can definitely be an extra addition to the team and more powers, the better. Also, we might be able to use Aquaman, maybe Supergirl and maybe, just maybe…" Robin sighed. "Starfire, go and try to find if Blackfire can be any help to us."

"I sincerely doubt that she can do any good and I really think that she will side on the other side," came the soft and somber reply from the princess.

"It's worth a shot," Bruce said suddenly from behind, stealing Robin's words and making him even more upset with the Caped Crusader. "We can use everyone we can get, even if they might not be much help to the team, it still is greatly worth it," he said.

…

"So what's this 'army' you're talking about?" Terra asked. A door opened to a dark room and Slade turned on the light, revealing many more villains.

Terra eyes widened considerably and a satisfied grin formed.

Standing there was Lex Luthor, Gorilla Grodd, The H.I.V.E, Cheetah, Catwoman, and basically every other bad guy out there. Even the Joker and Harley Quinn were there. "Oh yes, this is going to work out perfectly," Slade chuckled once more.

Terra's grin grew. "Time to kick some butts."


	15. Important Update: Please Read

UPDATE:

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for all the time that I am taking to update this story but the thing is that I don't really have much time to update. I'm really trying here guys and I'm writing the chapters out or part of the chapters out each day so a little more patience will be much appreciated.

However, I'm debating whether or not I should delete this story because of all the other stories I have to continue. Or maybe I'll just end this story quickly or delete it or if you guys wish, I'll continue the story, however, there will be delays in between chapters because I got other stories to do which is actually quite idiotic of me. So please let me know on what you want me to do guys and this will be posted on all my stories except for the new one, "Sleepless", so just let me know which stories you think are weak and which ones I should continue and keep or just straight out delete. Thanks for your support! Please review :)


	16. Finally Safe

**Summary:** **Raven has been feeling tired and not herself lately. None of the titans really want to know why simply not to get on Raven's bad side. All except Beast Boy. As he tries to find out, Raven and Beast Boy learn more about each other and maybe, just maybe something more than friendship starts to blossom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters and plots. This is simply for entertainment purposes. All rights belong to Warner Bros.**

 **Feel free to request any stories or review. I really appreciate both. Thank you! And I'm sorry for the short ending. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging but I felt as though I really needed to finish this story… So, yeah. I'll try to have a sequel to this but it might be a while. Thanks for your patience guys! You are all amazing!**

Raven heard footsteps approach as she slowly lifted her head, coughing as she held her side. A sudden bang caused her to flinch and she heard the door open. Light soon came into the room and Raven squinted for she needed some time to adjust to the sudden brightness that assaulted her violet eyes. "Raven?" A small voice called out.

"Beast…" She coughed, trying to clear her throat and winced when she realized that it was completely raw from when she had screamed before. "Beast Boy?"

"Raven!" Footsteps came closer and closer and they were very quick paced. She felt gentle arms pick her up as Beast Boy held her. "Raven, I was so worried…" He whispered softly and the half-demon slowly looked up, her eyes finally seeing and making out the figure completely. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. Even though she always hated the smell he gave off because it was mostly of tofu, she couldn't help but feel comforted by it.

"Let's go," came Bruce's voice and Robin snarled, Starfire simply grinning at the Boy Wonder's reaction.

"Don't be such a globnork," she nudged Robin and then started to fly off, heading towards the exit now in a much better mood that they had gotten Raven back.

"Not so fast," came an all too familiar voice. Raven cowered in Garfield's arms when she heard the voice that sent fear through her body. "Where do you think you're going?"

The whole Legion of Doom stood behind Terra and Slade. "Seems as though you're outnumbered," Terra laughed. "Almost fifty to six."

"I wish I would have thought to bring some friends," Robin said. "Oh wait…" Most of the Justice League and the Teen Titans East appeared behind them. "We have exactly a hundred and twenty. Who's outnumbered now?"

Terra snarled, her eyes flashing yellow. "ATTACK!" She yelled and pretty soon, everyone was in battle, leaving only Slade, Beast Boy and Raven in the room.

"I didn't think you'd be smart enough to actually call recruits… I learn something new everything. I also learned how much torture it takes for this little demon to scream."

Raven flinched as memories popped in her head and Beast Boy only held Raven tighter. "What is that?" He suddenly asked when he saw Slade take out a needle.

"An antidote," he replied simply.

"For what?"

Slade, suddenly seeming quicker than the Flash, injected a green liquid in Raven's neck. She suddenly felt something cold rush throughout her body as she shivered. "That."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Beast Boy demanded.

'Nothing…" He shrugged simply and a sweat broke out on Raven's forehead. Her eyes started to close and he set her down gently.

"Stay awake Rae. Don't go to sleep."

"The toxin has already set in," Slade said as he circled around the two, humming absentmindedly. "It's in her veins and it's traveling to her brain. We can't do anything to stop it. The only thing we can do is use the antidote but… I don't have enough for the amount I've given her. So, I win, you lose. The Teen Titans lose," he laughed.

Raven shook her head slowly. "N-never," she muttered before using her last bit of energy and creating more of the antidote with her magic. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos," she muttered before falling unconscious entirely.

Slade backed away when the tube floated up and then started to fall. Beast Boy caught it right before it broke. Slade hadn't been expecting that she had any strength to do that. "H-how?!" He demanded angrily.

"She's full of surprises," he simply responded, quickly ripping off the top of the tube. He grabbed the syringe that had fallen and hastily put the antidote in, injecting it into Raven's neck.

"No!" He yelled and went to grab Beast Boy, only for someone's arms to wrap around him and hold him back. A blow to the back of the head knocked him out and sent him to the floor. Robin smiled, proud of himself before the smile faded away completely when he saw Raven's state.

"Beast Boy. Is she…?" He started but was soon halted.

"No, she's not," he responded. "She's fine… But let's bring her back to the tower…"

"Here, I'll take her," Cyborg said as he walked in, only for his friend to shake his head.

"You're not touching her," he snapped a bit harsher than he had originally intended. "You're not touching her. I'm the only one. You'll have access to her once you need to check up on her but that's it. No other time Cy," he sighed, his ears drooping down. He heard a small groan and saw Slade slowly get up. Grimacing, he walked over and growled. "Lights out," he muttered before slamming his foot into his face, knocking him out as his mask exploded into tiny pieces. He then walked out, Raven still in his arms, cuddled up close to him.

 **Epilogue:**

"How are you feeling?" Came Beast Boy's voice as he walked inside Raven's room. Raven was laying in bed, only allowing Beast Boy in and out of her room, no one else, no matter how desperately they wanted to see her. She had told her teammate that he could tell them how she was doing.

"Much better," she murmured, cuts and bruises still lingering but she knew that they would be gone by the next morning. "I feel much better…" She sat up, glancing at him as he brought over a tray with a teacup.

"Herbal tea. I know it's your favorite," he whispered. "Can I sit down?" He asked as he looked up at Raven with big green eyes. She smiled slightly and nodded, causing a wide smile to come across Beast Boy's face.

"Where's Slade and the others?"

"They're in the most secure jail for a very, very long time. They're not going to be bothering you anytime soon," he said simply. "Rae- I mean, Raven… Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead…"

He paused before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "After you get better, would you perhaps like to… Ummm…" A bead of sweat formed slightly. "Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" He quickly asked and Raven shook her head.  
"Slow down. Repeat that?"

"Would you perhaps like to go on a date with me?" He asked, looking up at her hopefully. He then shifted into a puppy, looking up at her and whimpering with giant puppy eyes.

She couldn't help but aw and pick him up, kissing the top of his head. She was so grateful so she couldn't have said no. "Yeah, I would definitely like to," she whispered.

He then howled happily, barking and licking her cheek, his tail wagging back and forth with great speed. She let out another laugh and then Beast Boy sneezed, turning back into a human. "Heh, sorry about that," he whispered.

Raven shook her head, smiling at him gently before kissing him deeply. "Thank you, for everything," she whispered. "And you're right… I do like the ears…"

Beast Boy blushed deeply, quickly kissing back. He then smiled boldly. "I told you!" He smiled and then sneezed again.

Raven tilted her head to the side and said the next thing in a teasing manner. "Now don't you get sick… I don't wanna pick after you more than I already have to."


End file.
